I can't tell you that
by kisstherain
Summary: A different way about "Last Week..." Can Rory and Jess get through this now?
1. I can't

A/N: So… uh… yeah. I … don't know. Just very spur of the moment. As in, the shows been over for checks 13 minutes. Heh. The next chapter will be coming soon.  
  
DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE! YOU ARE FORWARNED!   
  
There, no one can say I didn't leave a warning.   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. If I owned the show, would I REALLY even CONSIDER what has been happening with Rory's guy problems? No, I wouldn't. There. Go read.   
  
----  
  
"No! Don't say no just to get me to shut up, or go away! Only say it if it's what you really mean."  
  
Jess shook his head, his now longer hair in his eyes. He put his hands on Rory's arms, trying to get her to look at him once more. Begging her with his eyes.  
  
".. No"  
  
Rory's eyes were wide; she almost couldn't believe what she had just said. Jess quickly let go of her arms, stepping back. He looked so… Rory didn't know what word to put with him. Hurt? No, wasn't enough. He looked at her once more, before walking out the door. It took Rory half a second before she was going after him. She yelled his name, but he didn't stop. God, what had she done to him?  
  
"Jess please, just please stop. I don't…"  
  
Don't what? Didn't mean it? Rory herself didn't even know right now. But he stopped, and Rory caught up to him, running in front of him. He didn't say anything; he couldn't even look at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. He didn't want to hear it; he was already ready to leave, again, without looking back. Rory sighed, trying to format a sentence, her mind wasn't working right.   
  
"I- I can't just leave Jess. You know that. This is- God, Jess this is Yale!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "So what? Come on Rory, how can you tell me you don't want this?!" He was getting excited again, Rory could tell. His eyes got this look, like he knew he had to win, wouldn't give up for anything. Except… this was different. He knew very well that he might lose, the chances were high. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true.  
  
"I can't tell you that." 


	2. What happens in the end?

> A/N: Weehee! Thanks SO much to all the reviewers!  
  
Kate: I know! I totally felt the same way! I don't know if I could swear in the name of coffee though... o.O Maybe something more subtle... grape soda? Lol. I'd end up watching it anyways and having to give up coffee! Heh heh.  
  
Disclaimer: sigh Not mine  
  
Just a short little peice in between chapters one and two. I apologize, but I'm not really good at writing long things all at once. You will end up getting this story in choppy bits, whatever comes to me comes to me, you know. Anyways, sorry about spelling, I'm too lazy to go into the GOOD word document, and use it. Don't worry, I'm already working on the next part!  
  
---  
  
"I can't tell you that"  
  
For a moment Rory wasn't even sure it was her who had said that, she didn't want to believe it. Jess' eyes were wide, apparently he didn't believer her either. Quickly, Rory tried back-tracking. What had she meant?  
  
"I just, I mean. I don't..."  
  
There it was again. 'I don't'.   
  
"I don't want you to leave."  
  
Finally got it right? Boy, they sure hoped so. But... now what?


	3. Questions and agreements

> A/N: Ladida. I'm bored. And tired. I have to go to church later. Bah. Anyways, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on now, does anyone really thing I could OWN Gilmore Girls? That's what I thought.   
  
Jess shook his head, he couldn't stay. Not here, she knew that. She had to. He looked to her, she looked just as lost as he did. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't they get over what was going on between them, and do what they both wanted to? To be together, that was it. When would they learn?  
  
"I know you can't stay here." A sigh escaped from Jess, she could always read his mind.   
  
"That's why we have to leave. Rory, please. I can't, I cannot stay here. I don't belong here."  
  
"But I do!"  
  
He nodded. She did belong here, she belonged here, with some Yalie, having a perfect life. With someone else. Not him. Not Jess. Not now?  
  
"Can you wait for me?"  
  
What kind of question was that? Rory's mind was reeling. Could she wait for him? "Jess, I..."   
  
In truth, she had been waiting for him already. She waited for him every time he left. Every_ single_ time, she waited. There was always just this... thing. What if he came back? What would happen if he came back and she had moved on? She didn't want that. What she wanted, was for this to last. Even now, even after everything that had happened, she still had to wait for him.   
  
"Okay."


	4. The beginning

> A/N: Bah. I'm sorry, I'm extremely unhappy with the out-come of this chapter. I wrote everything up to the fourth para. last night before I went to bed. The rest I wrote just now. Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> I haven't decided if I want to end it like this or not. I'm thinking of continuing it, but if I do I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, and maybe do it more like an actual episode, you know? Like this was an... epilogue to whatever I end up writing to the 'sequal'. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks a lot to people who are reading this story! Lol. And to people who review, those things make my day. .
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own GG, I do not own these characters. Boo hoo.  
  
-----  
  
"Can I hug you?"  
  
Her words interrupted Jess' train of thought, and he looked to her, surprised. Nodding. Suddenly he was thrown back from the force of her as she threw her arms around him. He steadied himself, tentatively wrapping his own arms around her waist. He could feel her breath on his neck as she whispered, "I missed you." Kissing her neck, he finds himself giving his own reply, "I love you."   
  
She knew.   
  
After a moment, they both realized what they were doing. Setting themselves up to get hurt even more. They both stepped back, and Rory glanced at Jess, almost shyly.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"I'm living in New York."  
  
Rory nodded, of course New York. It was his home, after all. But she knew for a little while Stars-Hallow had been his home. Why did things have to get so screwed up?  
  
"Can I visit you?"  
  
Jess nodded, "Of course. Luke has my address."  
  
For lack of any thing else to do, Rory nodded as well.   
"I-uh better get going."  
  
Again, they both nodded. Jess smirked, and Rory smiled a little.  
  
Well, it was a start.


End file.
